


The Little Things

by Sinisterf



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinisterf/pseuds/Sinisterf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman didn't think he'd miss the little things, but he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).



Batman didn’t think he’d miss the little things. But he did.

At first, the silence didn’t strike him as unusual. Batman had never been a man of many words, so why should he expect Superman to fill the emptiness with conversation?

Yet, somehow he did.

Then Clark stopped touching him.

He could no longer look forward to the casual brush of their arms as they stood just a little too close to each other.

The gentle hand on his shoulder after a hard mission was summarily replaced by a silent look of understanding.

As if they barely knew each other.

He didn’t make mistakes often, and he admitted them even less. But even he could see that he had miscalculated.

He pushed Clark away, because if he pulled him close, he’d never let him go. And Bruce just couldn’t do that.

He never thought that the further Clark drifted, the more Bruce would need him.


End file.
